The screening of mouse DNA is a critical first step in evaluating mice born in our colonies. The genetic characteristics determined by the DNA is used to continue selection for breeding, to choose animals to utilize in experiments, and to assure the maintenance of genetic integrity of inbred strains of mice. Tail samples are digested using a proteolytic enzyme and the DNA is isolated utilizing an Autogen GenePrep DNA isolation robot. During FY18 over 60,000 samples have been processed. This is a highly automated process and is very cost effective. Oversight of the Frederick facility consists of conversations with contract staff and visits when appropriate.